Cats in Cold Blood
by Mazzyandmilk
Summary: In a forest, untouched by humans, your Purrloin brother runs off. What do you do? Almost get killed, and save your brother. However, when your life is almost ended, your big brother guardian Liepard has to take charge. But, you're still going to help..aren't you?
1. Chapter 1 Scurrying and Yaffing

_This is my first fanfic on this site. This is my fourth Pokémon fanfic._

_The three main characters were originally from a Habbo Hotel Pokémon Mystery Dungeon roleplay!_

_I do not own Pokémon, or any of its contents._

**Cats in Cold Blood**

The world of Pokémon… A world of supernatural animals… There are only a few areas that haven't been cleared out by the humans, and been changed into a harvest for all Pokémon and humans worldwide.

Liepard, the minder of the two troublemaking Purrloins, Shadow and Trouble, was sleeping under a tree. Shadow and Trouble were orphans. They were brothers. Liepard was their big brother, taking care of them for the time.

Their parents were both famous explorers, finding many riches, and discovering many areas.

Their mother was killed in a bloodbath expedition to an unknown place.

Their father… no one knows what happened to him.

Liepard was determined to get them into the state that their parents were. So, instead of living in the city streets, Liepard forced them to move…

But of course, Liepard took them to the Furlee Forest. It's the toughest forest around.

The area where there is only one rule. Kill or be killed. And that's what our little cats will experience. The rule. Kill or be killed.

Is a Purrloin at the bottom of the food chain? Yes. In this forest, they are.

There are no humans to disturb them. No humans to cram them into a tiny ball and squeeze their ribs into traction. However, Liepard's sense of direction is rubbish. They got lost in the depths of the forest. And now, the fate of survival really is in their hands.

And that's where our story began. In one small clearing in the forest. The cats' self-proclaimed home.

"Hey…" whispered Trouble, into Shadow's ear. "Let's ditch this boring place. It's boring."

"But why?"

"I just said why."

"You did? I wasn't listening."

Trouble stared at Shadow as if he was a demented baboon, hopping around the place, rather like a Buneary.

"Why are you staring at me as if I am a demented baboon, hopping around the place, rather like a Buneary?" questioned a confused Shadow.

"What's a Buneary? It sounds cute." yaffed Trouble, with anticipation.

"No, you're NOT going to find one." Shadow stared at Trouble, with a look on his face, rather resembling "OH NO, WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Yes I will. I'm going to go on an adventure to find a cute-sounding Pokémon, while unintentionally making you follow me and getting hurt in the process."

"Say what?"

"Nothing." Trouble looked around. Shadow had a confused look on his face.

"Watcha doing…" questioned Shadow, knowing something's up…

"THIS!" Trouble leaped up into the air, his claws perking out. Trouble kicked Shadow in the face, then clawing down his back, dealing massive damage. Shadow was left there, bleeding, while Trouble jumped off into the forest to find a you-know-what.

Shadow fainted.

Liepard was unaware of Trouble's hit & run. Quite frankly, he slept all day, and only did something when they got into trouble again.

**Later...**

Shadow appeared in the cats' den.

His eyes were closed. There was a sharp pain down his back.

"It's alright. Your big brother's here." purred a familiar, soothing voice.

Shadow opened his eyes. He was next to Liepard, lying down.

"What happened?" murmured Shadow, breathing heavily.

"Trouble almost clawed your fur off. Speaking about him, where is he?"

"Here we go again…" sighed Shadow, voice barely audible. "This always happens. He falls for some cute thing, and then we find out it's a boy."

"Trouble's off onto another expedition—"

Liepard's ears perked up upon hearing the name "Trouble". Shadow was instantly interrupted. "Say wha?"

"Trouble's gone into the forest."

"WHAT?" Liepard shouted at Shadow, although quite unintentionally.

Liepard dashed off deeper into the forest, with a distraught look on his face. Shadow stared down at the grass, thinking deeply into his thoughts.

_Why didn't I ignore him? This always happens when I reply to one of his "Hey… Let's ditch this boring place. It's boring." I'm going to have to follow him, or something bad will happen. Because he's Trouble._

He walked up to the trees, slowly trailing into the forest. "This place is crazy." He murmured ever so quietly.

However, there were some Pokémon with super ears. That could hear anything. And they wanted a feed.

There was a grunting noise. Shadow had big ears too. He heard every sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"YES." squawked a demonic sounding voice. "It's me. I'm quite hungry. You look perfect."

Shadow started to sweat. What could it be? An angry Excadrill? A vicious Raichu? No. Those don't exist in this area.

An angry Swoobat slashed through the trees. He cornered Shadow, against a few trees.

"Please don't turn me into mincemeat. I don't want this fanfic to be gory!" Shadow started to sweat.

"Why not? I'd love to tear away at your flesh."

"The readers won't like it!"

"Oh stop breaking the fourth wall, and stay still, so I can devour you."

"Firstly," Shadow inquired. "Bats don't eat cats. Secondly, it'd make my stomach churn. Thirdly, I don't want to be in pain. So, just please let me go, and we can both be happy."

"I wouldn't be happy. I need something to eat. You're just PERFECT! Plus, this will make it more entertaining for the readers." Swoobat started to close in to Shadow, his two wings glowing white.

Shadow dodged his swift Air Slash, and rolled into a rock. The Swoobat looked at him, and swooped down.

"Yes, I'll make this fanfic gory. Your blood will spill all over!" Swoobat's eyes started to glow pink.

"But there isn't gore in Pokémo—"

Shadow was lifted into the air. Suddenly, the power cut off, and Shadow launched up to Swoobat, clawing his nose. The Swoobat screamed in pain. He flew up into the air, and teared through the skies. Shadow was unharmed.

Shadow wiped his sweat off.

"My back has a huge scar, and I almost got my face clawed off. What gives?"

Shadow dashed off, deeper into the forest. He heard a scream. He recognised that voice.

**Later...**

He came to a clearing. Liepard was lying in a puddle of water.

"Hey." whispered Shadow. "Hey!" jolted Shadow.

He checked Liepard's pulse. Still beating. Great. That means he's alive.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Shadow could expect the worst. Or perhaps…

Liepard had fainted out of exhaustion, maybe?

Whatever.

Shadow walked over to the small lake, looking down at his reflection. He saw a feline figure walk beside him. What a shock! Shadow stumbled into the lake. He splashed into the water, sinking into the bottom. Liepard looked down, his eyes wide.

"Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2 A Washed Out Death

He sank to the bottom.

He was running out of breath.

Liepard looked into the water. He could see the bubbles rising from the water.

Liepard jumped into the water, although reluctantly, he splashed into the body of liquid, holding his breath.

He sank his fangs into Shadow's fur, grabbing his tuft with his teeth. He lost a few breaths.

Eventually, he splashed out of that damn pond. He looked around, sitting down, looking at Shadow.

It was too late.

A single tear dropped from Liepard's eye. Even though it didn't seem like it, he really did care for his siblings.

He grabbed a few pieces of wood, foliage, etc. "It's all my fault..." he muttered.

**An hour later…**

Liepard's eyes were filled with tears. He had previously built a coffin raft thing. He had noticed that there was a river near the pond. He put Shadow's body in the coffin raft, and let it set sail across the river.

He looked around, head down. He had only remembered about Trouble! Liepard's feline eyes were filled with alarm. Together, with his worry for Trouble and his devastation for Shadow, he set off.

* * *

Trouble had walked. And walked. AND WALKED. He looked around. He was in a clearing! _Yes!_ He trailed across the clearing, and looked up. He had the sudden urge to run. However, his will to find this bunny was too strong. He searched everywhere. No luck.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "I've found a new area. It sure looks different."

Trouble had never heard anything like it before. He was curious. He wanted to track this voice down. He ran off to the source of the voice.

"Come on, Deino! Let's catch a new Pokémon!" It was a human. He wore a black cap, with an emblem of a Pidove on the front. His blue jacket and yellow shirt stood out from the rest of the forest!

"Deino, Deino!" This Deino wore an exact same cap. They walked off into the clearing.

Trouble was not aware of that he was being followed by the duo. He was trying to find the voice. They were going in circles in the clearing. There was a LOT of clearings in this forest.

* * *

Liepard sensed danger. His responsibility gauge was perking. He HAD to find Trouble.

Liepard wouldn't be surprised if a Trainer had discovered the forest, and they were stalking him right now. Boy, if he loses Trouble, what sort of guardian would he be? An excuse of a guardian.

Eventually, he discovered the clearing. He saw footprints. _Trouble._ The footprints matched his paws. How did he know? His face had too many encounters with his claws.

Liepard checked all over the place. He did not know he wasn't being watched. And this time, he wasn't being watched by a Trainer.

He heard a sound. Distant flapping. That was weird. He had heard that when Shadow was nearby.

And there it was. Another scream.

_How many screams have there been today? Two? Wait, the last one was yesterday_. "Figures." Sighed Liepard.

Suddenly, a Swoobat slammed out from the trees. He was angry. With his previous encounter with the late Shadow, he wasn't taking any more chances.

"Hey!" shouted Liepard. He saw the blood on his fangs. "Er, have you seen a Purrloin?"

"Two."

"Where were they?"

"One beat me up, and I attacked another until its body was bruised enough for me to suck his blood out.

**Two minutes after…**

Swoobat was on the floor, knocked out from the several blows he took. Liepard walked away elegantly, cleaning up his tattered fur.

_What will happen with Shadow? And Trouble? That's for me to know, and for you to find out._

_Also, sorry for the short chapter. I thought it'd be longer!_


	3. Chapter 3 Some Luck That Is

**Chapter 3**

Shadow was drifting across the lake.

He lay still.

However, his heart was still beating.

One eye opened. He spat out the remaining water in his mouth.

He got up.

"Wha..?"

He looked around. As he was drifting across the river, he stared… he was in the middle of a clearing.

His ear twitched as he heard an abnormally different voice.

"Deino, use Dragon Rage!"

He noticed a trainer. He noticed a Deino. It all came clear to him now.

HE WAS IN A DIFFERENT FOREST!

"Great hit, Deino! Now finish off the Purrloin!"

"Deino!" The blind dragon rushed across the green grasses, charging into a Purrloin...

"Could that be Trouble?" Shadow pondered the worst. He jumped out of the boat. He bounded onto the soft blades of grass.

Whoever this Trainer was, he had an Ultra Ball out. So, Shadow decided to help the Purrloin.

"We can talk about this…" the Purrloin was cornered. He looked around, and then leaped over Deino. The two Purrloins joined together.

"Trouble… is that yo—" He was unable to finish his sentence, as the Trainer screamed out a command!

"Hyper Beam, Deino!" he ordered.

Deino looked up at his trainer, puzzled.

"Wotcher, guv." The other Purrloin shook paws with Shadow. "I'm Rubble."

"Ugh…" Shadow sighed. "Have you seen another Purrloin around here?"

"Yup."

Deino was already preparing to launch another attack when Rubble leaped up to the Deino, his claws bouncing out, clawing the Deino.

He jumped back. Blood danced around his face. Now, he was angry. He seemed to ignore his fatal wound, as he crashed into Rubble, smashing his ribs directly. Rubble collided with the boat, splashing into the dark, murky water.

The Trainer tossed a Pokéball at Rubble before he could sink, seemingly forgetting about his Deino.

The Pokéball smashed into the knocked out Rubble.

It flashed one.

It flashed two.

It flashed three.

Rubble was captured. Deino had fallen over, tears rolling down his face, as his wound got worse.

Shadow couldn't save Rubble.

* * *

The Trainer was gone. He had brought his injured Deino with him.

The thing was that Shadow was lost in the middle of nowhere, with his two brothers far away.

Shadow had taken a liking to the Deino. So, he had chosen to follow the Trainer and the Deino.

But when he was walking with them, unsuspected, he was thinking about the multiple screams he had heard.

_Who was that? It sounded like Trouble. It couldn't have been Liepard. He can survive by himself…right?_

Suddenly, a wounded Swoobat crashed into the trees. There were tears in his eyes, and he winced uncontrollably.

The Trainer didn't think to save the Swoobat, but he simply smiled.

"Go Pokéball!" He tossed a Great Ball at the Swoobat. It crashed into his skull, and bounced off. He became concealed in the ball.

**A few minutes after…**

Needless to say, the Swoobat was undoubtedly caught.

"We caught a Swoobat, Deino!"

There was no happy cry from Deino.

Shadow looked around curiously. Deino was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Deino?"

_That Deino was so innocent, yet his foolish trainer let him die… or so it seems._

The Trainer got on one knee, and picked up Deino. He was still warm. His wound was no longer bleeding, but it was still fatal.

"I don't even know how we got here, Deino, but I'm sorry."

Shadow looked up to see a caring trainer. He sidled from a tree, back to the clearing. His eyes were watering.

* * *

Trouble was in paradise. He had found a convenient beach at the edge of the forest. Who even knew?

He had also found a deck chair. It had seemed a human had been here.

"This is the life…" he chanted. "I don't want Shadow or Liepard to EVER find me… This is great…"

He had been unaware of the storm that was lingering above him… and mostly every part of the forest.

He jumped off his deck chair, and stared up at the storm.

He rushed out of the beach. He had to find shelter, otherwise he'd be electrocuted. That's what he thought, anyway.

So, Trouble darted under a tree. He lay on the trunk, looking around, sighing.

"Random storms, evil trainer… what is this?" he had muttered. His good luck had come to an end.

* * *

Liepard had walked a lot today. His paws were aching. His muscles were screaming for help. He had almost passed out. Still, he led on to find Trouble, and wherever the heck he was. He figured if he would see that Swoobat again, he'd seriously kill him.

He had come to a lake. It was coated with green algae; as if it was glass. Liepard admired the fantastic view; the diverse area; the fact that he's not looking for one of his cats.

He looked up. A thunderstorm. Great. He saw that the cloud was jet black. There was blue electricity dancing in the cloud. Suddenly, a huge ball of bumbling electricity smashed out of the cloud, flying over to the beach, slashing the air with such force.

Liepard fell down. He decided he'd have a rest, because he was almost obliterated by a giant ball of abnormally coloured electricity.


End file.
